Our Moment
by Reviewer23
Summary: After winning their fifth consecutive National Champion, Soundcheck are back this year to win their sixth one. But there's one problem, most of the club have either graduated or transferred and they are in need of members. This is the story of sixteen teenagers trying to survive highschool while also trying to maintain their National title. SYOC Closed


**AN: This is new SYOC inspired by Blondie45's **_**The Show Goes On**_**. This is set at Easton Highschool, the rival glee club to Blondie45's story, and is in Jamestown, North Carolina, NOT Lima, which is a small town near Greensboro. Check out **_**The Show Goes On **_**along with the rest of Blondie45's stories. This story might contain spoilers for **_**The Show Goes On **_**and **_**The Show Goes On **_**might contain spoilers for this story. So here's the prologue. Review and the form is on my profile. Apps must be sent in through PM not review. Also check out Blondie45's new SYOC, it needs more submissions. Please read it before you submit because I been getting submissions who doesn't match the story context.**

**I'm going to update the story perdiocally until the deadline so I can get more submission. Characters WON'T be decided until the deadlome so don't/stop ask if you're character(s) are accepted.**

**6/21/14- I've decided to extend the deadline to allow more time for submissions, so if you haven't submit please do.**

* * *

It was new year at Easton Highschool and Soundcheck, the glee club, at the school was basking in the joy for winning the Show Choir National Championship for the fifth time in a row. They were the best show choir in the U.S. probably the entire North America. But this year was different, all the seniors graduated and that means over half the members left. They weren't going to have a problem getting members, it's the big shoes that the new members was going to fill. In the past three years, they have had the same members. But this year, they have to start all over.

_**Our Moment**_

Britain Byrd pulled up into the parking lot of Easton High in his new red 2014 Dodge Charger he got for his birthday. This was a new year for him and new year to shine as the lead in Soundcheck. He has waited for this moment since his freshman year since he first joined Soundcheck and now he was in his junior year. He was voted the lead from the seniors that just recently graduated. He felt for some reason that this year was going to be different from the rest probably because of the new members they were going to have to recruit to qualify for competition.

Britain walked into the building and look at his schedule for his classes this year. He groaned at the fact that he have to take all AP classes but as the mayor's son in all small town like this, which he less than 4,000 people in it, so he was held in a higher standard of behavior and grades than most kids. In a small town like this mostly everybody knew everybody unless the person doesn't make themselves noticeable but that's kinda hard to do since there's like one highschool in this town.

After 4 agonizing periods of the same thing of teachers introducing themselves and going over rules and class work, it was time for lunch. During lunch, Britain usually go the choir room or the auditorium depending on his mood that day. He was in a good mood today, so he went to the choir room. He expected some people to be in there but the room was empty. He sat at the piano and played a song that popped in his head at the moment.

_I feel so numb_

_Staring at the shower wall_

_It's begun,_

_The feeling that the end has come_

_And now the water's cold_

_I tried to eat today_

_But the lump in my throat got in the way_

_In this time I've lost all sense of pride_

_I've called a hundred times_

_If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

As Britain was singing the song, he was starting to think of his mother, who had passed away a few years back. He also didn't notice a person standing who was standing at the door listening to him.

_And I, I can't come alive_

_I want the room to take me under_

_'Cause I can't help but wonder_

_What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

_If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep_

_These four walls and me_

_I lay in bed_

_Can't seem to leave your side_

_Your pillow's wet_

_From all these tears I've cried_

_I won't say goodbye_

As he sang the verse, a tear came down from his left eye but he just let it fall.

_I tried to smile today_

_Then I realized there's no point anyway_

_In this time I've lost all sense of pride_

_I've called a thousand times_

_If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

_And I, I can't come alive_

_I want the room to take me under_

_'Cause I can't help but wonder_

_What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

_If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep_

_These four walls and me_

_Oh oh oh_

_And I, I can't come alive_

_I want the room to take me under_

_'Cause I can't help but wonder_

_What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

_If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep_

_These four walls and me_

Once he finished the song, a clap came from the door. He quickly turned around and saw that it was his glee club director, Emily.

"Amazing as always, Britain", Emily said to him.

"Thanks", Britain said to her.

"Are you ready to win another championship this year", Emily asked as she walked to where Britain was sitting at the piano.

"Yes, but that's going to be hard with the new recruits", Britain said to her.

"Why? You're the lead", Emily said.

"But they don't know that and they might want the solos. Plus someone who's better than me might come along and take the position", Britain said.

"If that happens then whole club will decide who deserves the spot and the returners know that you deserve the spot", Emily said to Britain.

"You're right-", Britain began but was interrupted by the bell signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you at rehearsals", Britain said picking up his bookbag and leaving to go to his next class.

Emily sat at the piano by herself after Britain left. She knew she had winning team but for some reason this year feels different. But she's willing to do whatever it takes to win Nationals for a record breaking sixth time in a row. She got up for the piano and went to her office, which is located close the choir room. She got the sign-up sheet for the new year. She went out to the bulletin board and place the sign-up sheet up. She expected by the end of the day the whole sheet would be filled.

* * *

**So there's the prologue to this story. Did you guys like it or hate it? What do you guys think of Britain and Emily, who is the glee club director not a student? Please point out any mistake. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're interested tell me. The form is on profile and it must be sent in through PM not review. I'm also for either a twin or younger sibling for Britain, if you want to make the character go ahead. The celebrity-look-a-like for Britain is Al Calderon and his sing-a-like is Adrian Marcel. Emily's celebrity-look-like is Jessica Alba. Leave a review, if you're interested. Remembers this is set in Jamestown, North Carolina NOT Lima, Ohio. **

**6/21/14- I will also need a group number for the next chapter.**

_**Songs Featured:**_

_These Four Walls _by Little Mix


End file.
